Accidents and Promises
by writingismylife0101
Summary: Lucas likes Riley but doesn't know how to tell her. He hears a song that will help him ask her. Will she sing along, or will she reject. {There is an accident and a major crisis, maybe more than one accident}
1. Chapter 1

Tell Her

Lucas is scared to tell Riley how he feels about her. One song will help him make his decision. Will Riley sing along, or will she reject?

Lucas Friar was a very handsome young man with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. All of the girls had their eyes on him, but he had someone else in mind, Riley Matthews. He loved the way she laughed, talked, and smiled. He loved everything about her. He was one of her best friends. He admitted it. He was in love with Riley Matthews.

Riley Matthews was a very beautiful young lady with brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Most of the boys had their eyes on her, but she had someone else in mind, Lucas Friar. She loved his laugh, smile, and his southern-style accent. She loved everything about him. She was one of his best friends. She admitted it. She was in love with Lucas Friar.

Lucas made his way to school by riding on the subway, and so did Riley. He would be on the subway first, and Riley would board later. Maya would be with her though.

FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-GMW!

Lucas's P.O.V.

I just saw Farkle kiss Riley! At least he didn't kiss her on the lips. Don't get me wrong. Farkle is one of my best friends, but he stole my moment. If Maya and Farkle wouldn't have been there, I would've had my moment.

"He stole my moment," I told Riley.

"That was your moment?" Riley asked me.

"No," I said, "my moment will be my moment.

Basically, what I told her is that I liked her, but I wasn't ready to tell her that I love her. I just need to think of the right way to ask her, but how?

No One's P.O.V.

What Lucas didn't realize is that his inspiration would soon come. Little did he know that Riley was looking for advice on how to get a guy to kiss you. Lucas would kiss her regardless, because he wanted to show her his love and affection towards her.

Riley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Lucas Friar just hinted that he wanted to kiss me! I need to tell Maya! Where is she anyway. Oh, shoot, there's Lucas. What do I say?

"Hey, Riley," said Lucas.

"Hi," I said back.

"Is Maya walking with you today when you go to the subway?" Lucas asked.

"I think she is walking with Farkle. I'm not sure. I had to tell her something, but I couldn't find her," I told him.

"What were you going to tell her?" Lucas said with a devilish look.

"Um…girl stuff, what else?" I lied. I just couldn't tell him.

"What kind of girl stuff?" he asked with that smile that makes me go weak.

"Oh look, there's Farkle," I said.

"Hey Lucas and Riley. Where's Maya?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know, but I have to get to gym. Bye," I said.

"Bye," they said at the same time. Little did I know that Lucas would be joining the boys basketball team and practicing today at the same time as me.

*In the gym*

"Hey, Riley," I turned around to find Lucas standing beside me waiting to hear what we were going to be doing today in gym.

"Hey, Lucas," I said.

"Where are the coaches?" Lucas asked me.

"I don't know, but if any of the girls see me talking to you, I'm going to get pounded in dodge ball," I said.

"Now, I wouldn't want that to happen," Lucas said with a smile.

"Okay, boys and girls. We will be playing dodge ball today. I will assign your teams," the coach said.

"Great," I thought, "there's no way I'll be on Lucas's team."

"On the right side, we will have Billy, Missy, Brenda, Callie, Joseph, Sarah, Chloe, Drake, Jonathan, and Trace. On the left side, we will have Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Riley, Jimmy, Carter, Hailey, Hannah, Cassidy, and George. 1,2,3 DODGE BALL!" the coach yelled.

On Lucas's team the first person to get out was George. On Billy's team, the first two people out were Jonathan and Brenda. Next four people were Carter, Hailey, Callie, and Joseph. That left me, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Hannah, Jamie, and Cassidy on our team. On Billy's team, the remaining people were Billy, Missy, Sarah, Chloe, Drake, and Trace. When the next ball was thrown, five people got out. Chloe, Drake, Trace, Hannah, and Jamie. Five minutes later, four more people were eliminated. They were Cassidy, Farkle, Maya, and Billy. So it was me and Lucas against Sarah and Missy. I got Sarah out, but not before she hit Lucas in the leg with the ball and got him out. That left me and Missy. I shuffled around my side of the gym while she tried to target me. She threw the ball and missed me. That left me with three balls on my side. I grabbed all of them, and set one of them down beside me. I targeted Missy's feet. I missed by an inch. She ran to get the ball when I threw another one. It missed her but knocked the ball out of her hands. She went to pick it up when I threw my last ball. It met its mark. I won the dodge ball match! My whole team cheered for me. Then, the bell rang, so it was time to go to the locker room and change.

Lucas's P.O.V.

My best friend just won the dodge ball match for today. Wow! I'm so proud of her. Had she stayed after everyone left, I could've had my moment. I soon thought of a plan. I'd take her out to dinner tonight to celebrate her victory. So, I met her by her locker and we started a conversation.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, yourself," Riley said.

"I was wondering if you…um…you know… if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I finally asked her.

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to," Riley replied.

"I'll pick you up about six," I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Riley replied.

Riley's P.O.V.

So, Lucas just asked me out to dinner tonight. Whoa! This was big. So, after school, I rushed home to get dressed. I put on a pale green romper with a pair of light colored blue jeans. I got my mom to lend me her Yoki* boots. So, I curled my hair and put on a little bit of make-up to enhance my face. Then the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there was a police officer standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes mam. Do you know a Lucas Friar?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Mr. Friar has been in a terrible accident," he told me.

"Th-that can't be! He was on his way to pick me up so we could go out to dinner!" I cried.

"Ma'am, if you could just come with me," he said, "I can take you to the hospital. That's where your parents are."  
"Let me get my little brother. Auggie!" I yelled.

"What?" Auggie yelled.  
"Come on! We're going to the hospital!" I screamed as tears were falling down my face.

"Okay. I'm coming," he said.

Soon, we were on our way to the hospital. As soon as we pulled up, I jumped out of the car and ran inside.


	2. We wait

Tell Her

Lucas is scared to tell Riley how he feels about her. One song will help him make his decision. Will Riley sing along, or will she reject?

Lucas Friar was a very handsome young man with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. All of the girls had their eyes on him, but he had someone else in mind, Riley Matthews. He loved the way she laughed, talked, and smiled. He loved everything about her. He was one of her best friends. He admitted it. He was in love with Riley Matthews.

Riley Matthews was a very beautiful young lady with brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. Most of the boys had their eyes on her, but she had someone else in mind, Lucas Friar. She loved his laugh, smile, and his southern-style accent. She loved everything about him. She was one of his best friends. She admitted it. She was in love with Lucas Friar.

Lucas made his way to school by riding on the subway, and so did Riley. He would be on the subway first, and Riley would board later. Maya would be with her though.

FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-FLASHBACK-GMW!

Lucas's P.O.V.

I just saw Farkle kiss Riley! At least he didn't kiss her on the lips. Don't get me wrong. Farkle is one of my best friends, but he stole my moment. If Maya and Farkle wouldn't have been there, I would've had my moment.

"He stole my moment," I told Riley.

"That was your moment?" Riley asked me.

"No," I said, "my moment will be my moment.

Basically, what I told her is that I liked her, but I wasn't ready to tell her that I love her. I just need to think of the right way to ask her, but how?

No One's P.O.V.

What Lucas didn't realize is that his inspiration would soon come. Little did he know that Riley was looking for advice on how to get a guy to kiss you. Lucas would kiss her regardless, because he wanted to show her his love and affection towards her.

Riley's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Lucas Friar just hinted that he wanted to kiss me! I need to tell Maya! Where is she anyway. Oh, shoot, there's Lucas. What do I say?

"Hey, Riley," said Lucas.

"Hi," I said back.

"Is Maya walking with you today when you go to the subway?" Lucas asked.

"I think she is walking with Farkle. I'm not sure. I had to tell her something, but I couldn't find her," I told him.

"What were you going to tell her?" Lucas said with a devilish look.

"Um…girl stuff, what else?" I lied. I just couldn't tell him.

"What kind of girl stuff?" he asked with that smile that makes me go weak.

"Oh look, there's Farkle," I said.

"Hey Lucas and Riley. Where's Maya?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know, but I have to get to gym. Bye," I said.

"Bye," they said at the same time. Little did I know that Lucas would be joining the boys basketball team and practicing today at the same time as me.

*In the gym*

"Hey, Riley," I turned around to find Lucas standing beside me waiting to hear what we were going to be doing today in gym.

"Hey, Lucas," I said.

"Where are the coaches?" Lucas asked me.

"I don't know, but if any of the girls see me talking to you, I'm going to get pounded in dodge ball," I said.

"Now, I wouldn't want that to happen," Lucas said with a smile.

"Okay, boys and girls. We will be playing dodge ball today. I will assign your teams," the coach said.

"Great," I thought, "there's no way I'll be on Lucas's team."

"On the right side, we will have Billy, Missy, Brenda, Callie, Joseph, Sarah, Chloe, Drake, Jonathan, and Trace. On the left side, we will have Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Riley, Jimmy, Carter, Hailey, Hannah, Cassidy, and George. 1,2,3 DODGE BALL!" the coach yelled.

On Lucas's team the first person to get out was George. On Billy's team, the first two people out were Jonathan and Brenda. Next four people were Carter, Hailey, Callie, and Joseph. That left me, Lucas, Maya, Farkle, Hannah, Jamie, and Cassidy on our team. On Billy's team, the remaining people were Billy, Missy, Sarah, Chloe, Drake, and Trace. When the next ball was thrown, five people got out. Chloe, Drake, Trace, Hannah, and Jamie. Five minutes later, four more people were eliminated. They were Cassidy, Farkle, Maya, and Billy. So it was me and Lucas against Sarah and Missy. I got Sarah out, but not before she hit Lucas in the leg with the ball and got him out. That left me and Missy. I shuffled around my side of the gym while she tried to target me. She threw the ball and missed me. That left me with three balls on my side. I grabbed all of them, and set one of them down beside me. I targeted Missy's feet. I missed by an inch. She ran to get the ball when I threw another one. It missed her but knocked the ball out of her hands. She went to pick it up when I threw my last ball. It met its mark. I won the dodge ball match! My whole team cheered for me. Then, the bell rang, so it was time to go to the locker room and change.

Lucas's P.O.V.

My best friend just won the dodge ball match for today. Wow! I'm so proud of her. Had she stayed after everyone left, I could've had my moment. I soon thought of a plan. I'd take her out to dinner tonight to celebrate her victory. So, I met her by her locker and we started a conversation.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, yourself," Riley said.

"I was wondering if you…um…you know… if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tonight?" I finally asked her.

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to," Riley replied.

"I'll pick you up about six," I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Riley replied.

Riley's P.O.V.

So, Lucas just asked me out to dinner tonight. Whoa! This was big. So, after school, I rushed home to get dressed. I put on a pale green romper with a pair of light colored blue jeans. I got my mom to lend me her Yoki* boots. So, I curled my hair and put on a little bit of make-up to enhance my face. Then the doorbell rang. When I opened the door, there was a police officer standing there.

"May I help you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes mam. Do you know a Lucas Friar?" he asked me.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Mr. Friar has been in a terrible accident," he told me.

"Th-that can't be! He was on his way to pick me up so we could go out to dinner!" I cried.

"Ma'am, if you could just come with me," he said, "I can take you to the hospital. That's where your parents are."  
"Let me get my little brother. Auggie!" I yelled.

"What?" Auggie yelled.  
"Come on! We're going to the hospital!" I screamed as tears were falling down my face.

"Okay. I'm coming," he said.

Soon, we were on our way to the hospital. As soon as we pulled up, I jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Cory's P.O.V.

Riley came running towards me. All I could do was catch her and comfort her. She had mascara streaking down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her lips were quivering with fear. She was shaking, a lot. I had never seen Riley like this.

"He's gonna be okay, Riley," I told her.

"How do you know that for sure?" Riley asked me.

"I just do," I simply told her.

"Dad, he was on his way to pick me up for dinner," Riley told me.

"What!" I said in an angry manner, but I soon realized that I had hurt her feelings and told her some more comforting words.

"Riley, I know that you like Lucas, and you know I don't want to let you go. I'm okay with you two dating," I told her.

"Daddy, we aren't dating!" Riley yelled at me. "He was just going to take me out to dinner. Who knows what could've happened next!"

"Riley, honey, I know you're upset, but you need to be strong," I told her. She simply nodded her head.

Topanga's P.O.V.

I saw Riley run to Cory. My heart broke for her. I knew that she was in love with Lucas. A few minutes later, I heard Cory yell. Then Riley. Then, I saw Riley crying again. I wish that I could help her.

Maya's P.O.V.

I got a text from Riley at 8:00. She told me to get to the hospital and fast. So I grabbed my jacket, threw on my tennis shoes, and I ran out of my house. I wondered why Riley was at the hospital. I texted Farkle to meet me at the hospital. I got an immediate reply that said he was already there.

Farkle's P.O.V.

I just got news from my father that Lucas was in the hospital. He drove me to the hospital and dropped me off. I went to see if Maya was there yet, and I got a text from her that told me to meet her at the hospital. She obviously didn't know so I told her that I was already at the hospital.

No One's P.O.V.

Riley, Maya, Farkle, Cory, Topanga, Mr. and Mrs. Friar and Auggie were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for news on Lucas. Mrs. Friar and Topanga went to Cory and Topanga's apartment to get some pillows and blankets for everyone. They arrived back at the hospital at 9:30. Soon, the doctor came out and asked who was here for Lucas Friar. They all stood up. The doctor told Mr. and Mrs. Friar that their son was hit by a drunk driver head-on. Mrs. Friar started crying and Mr. Friar was trying to comfort her. The doctor told us that Lucas had just gotten out of surgery and that they could see him in about thirty minutes.

"So, how's Lucas?" Riley asked.

"He's in a grade 3 coma," Mr. Friar answered.

"He's going to be okay though, right?" Riley asked. Mr. Friar just shrugged his shoulders.

"How'd he end up in the hospital?" Riley asked.

"He was hit by a drunk driver head-on," said Mr. Friar, choking back tears.

Riley went back to Maya and started crying. She cried herself to sleep.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out and led them to Lucas's room. He was breathing evenly, which was a good sign, but he had cuts and bruises on his face, arms, legs, and hands. Mr. and Mrs. Friar were left alone with their son until they decided to let Topanga, Cory, and Auggie come see him. Topanga came out wiping tears off of her face. Cory was stoned-face. Auggie was whimpering. Soon, it was Maya, Farkle, and Riley's turn to go see Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," Farkle said, "I hope you wake up soon."

"Hey, Ranger Rick," Maya said, "You need to wake up soon because we're missing you here."

Maya and Farkle quietly left the room so that Riley could have some privacy with Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas," Riley said, "I feel like this is my fault. I should've met you at the diner. You wouldn't be in the hospital right now if I had decided to meet you at the diner. I guess this happened for a reason. Lucas, don't leave me. I love you, okay? There, I said it! I love you, Lucas Friar, and I've been in love with you since 7th grade. You need to wake up so I know that you can hear me. Please don't go. I'll die alone without you. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You've helped me with my problems, but I just wish that this wouldn't have happened. This is a problem that I know I can't fix. It's all up to you, Lucas. You have to fight for your life! I love you, and I'm going to miss our little fly-by's in the hall, in class, in the cafeteria, and in the gym. I'm going to miss us riding on the subway together. I'm just going to flat out miss you until you wake up."

Riley started crying again. She got up and kissed his cheek. She put his hand to her face. One of the nurses came in and told Riley that visiting hours were up. The only exception to her staying is if she was family or if she was approved to stay with Lucas by his parents.

"Riley, if you'd like, you and Topanga and my wife, Carrie, can stay with Lucas tonight," Mr. Friar suggested.

"Let me go ask my mom," Riley said.

"Sure, sweetie. I'm sure Mrs. Friar is going to need some comforting tonight," Topanga told Riley.

"Thanks, mom," Riley told Topanga.

She told Mr. Friar the circumstances, and he and Carrie both agreed that every other day the girls would stay with Lucas, and then the boys would. So, that night, Carrie, Topanga, and Riley went into Lucas's room and got comfortable. The nurses brought a cot. There were two chairs in the room, so Topanga and Riley took both chairs, and Carrie took the cot. Everyone told everybody goodnight. Riley put her chair close to Lucas. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and told him goodnight.

Around 2 in the morning, something made Riley stir in her sleep. It sounded like alarms going off. Riley bolted up and looked at Lucas. His heart monitor was going crazy and his pulse was dropping by the second. Mrs. Friar and Topanga had gone to get coffee about 1:50, but they weren't back yet.

"I NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S DYING!" Riley screamed.


	3. Life Without Him

Chapter 3: Life Without Him

Riley's P.O.V.

Life without Lucas is killing me. I just witnessed him dying. The nurses should be back soon to tell me more. I hope he didn't die. Life without Lucas is going to be hard, but I know he will be okay if he wakes up.

Topanga's P.O.V.

Carrie and I just went into Lucas's room. There was no Riley nor Lucas. Something must have happened to Lucas!

Carrie's P.O.V.

My son is gone! I don't see Riley either. My son must have…Oh my… Lucas!

No One's P.O.V.

So, Topanga called Cory and Carrie called Mr. Friar. They came to the hospital with Auggie, Maya, and Farkle. Maya comforted Riley along with Farkle. Riley started breathing really hard. The next thing Maya knows is that Riley is coughing and has really short breaths.

"SOMEONE HELP! SHE'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK!" Maya yelled at the nurses. The nurses came rushing toward Riley and took her to the emergency room. (IDK if you really have to go to the emergency room during a panic attack) Thirty minutes later, Riley's nurse tells them that she had a major panic attack.

Riley's P.O.V.

I had my first panic attack! It was really scary. I almost fainted! I was very worried about Lucas. Then, my mom, Topanga, came into my room and told me about Lucas.

"Honey, Lucas had a seizure," my mom told me.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Bad enough to cause his heart to stop," she told me nervously.

"His heart stopped?" I asked scared.

"Yes, honey, Lucas's heart was not beating," she told me.

"He's dead?!" I asked in tears.

"No, sweetie! They got his heart to start after they lost him," my mom told me.

"So, he died and then they brought him back to life?" I asked my mom.

"Yes," she said.

I still don't know how Lucas's seizure started. I was there the whole time. Well, I'm getting out of this little room.

Maya's P.O.V.

Riley is really worried about Lucas. She just had her first panic attack, and she's worried more about him. She really does care for him. I just hope Cowboy can see that and ask her out. If he doesn't ask her soon, I'm going to tell her everything that Lucas told me.

Farkle's P.O.V.

I love Riley, and I want her to be happy. So, I got her some chocolate and a smoothie and I also got one for Maya. I'm going to ask Maya to be my girlfriend soon.

No One's P.O.V.

So, Lucas has been in a coma for 3 weeks now, and Riley has been at the hospital with him. Thank God they were out for Labor Day. They had one more week before they would have to go back to school. Riley was about to get the surprise of her life.


	4. A New Beginning

Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Chapter Summary: Riley looks over to Lucas, whose face has a little more color to it than usual. She smiles to herself, thinking about how lucky she is to have him in her life. Then she hears the three words that will change her life forever. (No One's P.O.V in this chapter)

Riley pulled out her notebook and a pencil and started writing:

I'll see you soon

I know you're here

Wake up soon so I can see

Those sparkling green eyes

This may not be

The perfect love song

But I want you to know that I

I love you so very much

More than life itself

I love your green eyes

Your wonderful smile

The way that you laugh

Is music to my ears

The way you talk leaves me breathless

Riley put away her notebook. She took out her phone and started playing _If Eyes Could Speak_. Little did Riley know she wasn't the only one that could hear the song. She looked at Lucas, whose face had a little more color to it than usual. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was lucky to have Lucas in her life. She played the song out loud.

Standing close to me close enough  
To reach perfect time to tell her  
But I can't even put the words together  
Paralizing eyes, getting my disguise  
Can't you see me hiding?

What am I afraid of her finding?  
I know what I'm thinking  
But the words won't come out

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

Here we go again  
Trying to pretend my hands are steady  
The way she looks tonight isn't helping  
Vision's getting blur, gotta calm my nerves  
It's now or never  
There's only one way to the answer

I know what to tell her  
But the words won't come out

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

Maybe I can finally get it right  
Finally get the nerve to speak my mind  
And tell you the things I can't say  
And baby, I would look into your eyes  
And maybe you will finally realize  
Words are just words anyway

If eyes could speak  
One look would say everything  
About the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk

I tell you all about the way you smile  
The way you laugh, the way you dress  
The way your beauty leaves me breathless

If eyes could speak  
I wouldn't have to talk...  
If eyes could speak...

"That song is beautiful, just like you," a familiar voice said.

"Lucas, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Riley screamed only loud enough for them to hear.

"Well, I would hope I was," he said grinning.

"How long have you been awake?" Riley questioned, not noticing the tears that were streaming down her face ever since the song started playing.

"Long enough to hear the song," said Lucas. "Riles, why are you crying?"

"Am I?" Riley asked, quickly wiping away the tears. "I didn't notice. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he said. "Come here." Riley walked to Lucas and sat in the chair next to his bed. He smiled at her. They stared into each other's eyes and stayed that way to what seemed like forever. Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and squeezed it. He then pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was long and sweet. When they parted, Riley had a goofy smile on her face. That made Lucas love her even more.

"Well, what do we have here?" a mysterious voice asked from behind.

Who is the mystery person? Whoever guesses it right will get a shoutout in my next chapter. Goodbye my lovely readers. Oh, and could ya leave a review before ya leave? Or at least let me know if you read it. Hugs and Kisses to all of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling Our Parents

**My Shoutout goes to … BETHANY TUCKER! She was the closest person to guess it wasn't Cory, but it was…. MR. FRIAR! Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to…. RILEYLUCAS. She just joined so go inspire her.**

"Well, what do we have here?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Dad!" Lucas said.

"Mr. Friar!" Riley said.

"Riley, Lucas, care to explain?" Mr. Friar said. Lucas and Riley started babbling at the same time.

"It was because of a song, Dad," Lucas said. "It made me realize how much I love Riley."  
"It did?" Riley asked.

"It did," Lucas said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Mr. Friar said. Little did Lucas and Riley know that Mr. Friar would go tell Cory that his daughter had something to tell him.

"What does she have to tell me?" Cory asked.

"Go ask her yourself," Mr. Friar told Cory.

*While Cory and Mr. Friar are talking, here's what's going on in Lucas's room*

"That song made you realize that you love me?" Riley asked still shocked about the answer Lucas gave his father.

"It did, and here's what I have to say," Lucas said. He serenaded her with that same song. They kissed again.

"FRIAR!" Cory shouted. Lucas and Riley jumped. Riley looked at her father and back at Lucas.

"Sir, I'm in love with your daughter," Lucas began.

"I can see that, Mr. Friar," Cory said. "Riley, please leave the room."

"Yes, daddy," Riley said.

'So you want to date my daughter?" Cory asked.

"Yes sir, that was my intention," Lucas said.

"I'll let you date her under one condition," Cory said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"Never hurt her and never let her go," Cory said.

"Yes sir," Lucas said.

Cory went to get Riley. Little did he know that she was talking to Mr. Friar.

**What's Riley and Mr. Friar talking about? Find out in the next chapter. Goodbye and go read my people's stories from above. Bye!**


	6. Permission

Chapter 6: Permission

"Riley, where are you?" Cory called.

"Over here, dad," answered Riley.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews," said Mr. Friar.

"I think it's about time you called me Cory," Cory said.

"Well then, you can call me Henry," said Henry.

"Can I still call you Mr. Friar?" Riley asked.

"Sure," said Henry.

"Riley, go talk to Lucas," said Cory.

"Gladly," said Riley.

Riley opens the door to Lucas's room.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he says.

"So, about my dad.." Riley started before Lucas interrupted her by getting out of the bed. He walked toward Riley and put his hand in her hair and snaked his hand around her waist. He pulled her close and kissed her. After they parted, Lucas grabbed Riley's hand and led her back to the bed.

"So, Riley, I've got to ask you something," Lucas said.

"Go on," Riley urged.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked staring into Riley's eyes.

"Yes, Lucas, I'd be honored to be your girlfriend," said Riley.

Suddenly, Riley's phone buzzed. It was a text from Maya.

M-OMG! Farkle just asked me to be his girlfriend! What do I say?

R-IDK! Say yes. I know how much you like him!  
M-What about Huckleberry?  
R-I've gotta go, but I'll talk to you later.

M-You're hiding something.

R-Fine, I'll tell you the news tomorrow.

M-No, Now!

R-Lucas is looking over my shoulder, so I can't!

M-Lucas is awake? OMG!

R-Uh… then why did you ask about us?

M-I was just checking on him.

R-Seriously, I've gotta go, but I will see you tomorrow.

M-TTYL

R-Dido

Lucas is staring at Riley when she turns around and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Suddenly, a mysterious person walks in. Riley is none too happy when she sees this person. Who is it?


	7. Issues and Rumors

Chapter 7: Issues and Rumors

"Well, did little Riley enjoy her kiss?" Missy said sarcastically.

"Well, it was my first kiss with my boyfriend," Riley said not backing down.

"Oh, well isn't that a shock?" Missy asked. "I'm sure Lucas just asked you because he feels sorry for you."  
"Actually, I asked her to be my girlfriend because I love her very much," Lucas said.

"Awww," said Missy, "isn't that adorable? He actually cares for you! Well, I just came to tell Lucas that I will see him in school soon and that I hope he gets better soon! Oh, and Riley."

"What?" asked Riley.

"Someone very close to you has spread some rumors about you all over the school," Missy said. "I hate to tell you that it was your best friend. Maya said that Riley and Lucas were NOT getting together because Lucas didn't like her in that way."

"You know what Missy?" Riley stated. "You are a no good little b…." Lucas put his hand over her mouth before she finished that word.

"Don't say something that you are going to regret," Lucas warned.

"Well, I must get going," said Missy. "Bye, Lucas. Bye, little immature Riley."

"Bye, and Missy," said Riley, "GROW UP!"

Missy just scoffed and walked away, swaying her hips on the way out the door.

"What are we going to do now that we're a couple?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"All of those girls that throw themselves at you, that bothers me, and I don't know why," Riley said.

"It shouldn't bother you, but I can see why," Lucas said. "I love you, and those girls are just going to have to get over it."  
"I love you, too," said Riley.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, how about we get back to what we were doing before Missy came in?" Lucas said.

"Oh, yeah, let's get back to it, shall we?" Riley said.

Lucas leaned in to kiss Riley, and Riley leaned in to kiss Lucas. They kissed. After they parted, Riley yawned.

"Is Riley tired?" Lucas asked sincerely.

"Yes, I am," Riley answered.

"So am I," Lucas added, yawning.

They laid back on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Cory, Topanga, Carrie, and Henry walked in on the couple and found them like that.

Two weeks later, Lucas and Riley returned to school. Missy and her friends snickered when they saw Riley and Maya walk in.

"Hey, Riley, where's your boyfriend?" Missy snickered.

"He's on his way," Riley said.

"Who's on his way?" asked Lucas coming through the main doors of John Quincy Adams Middle School.

"Lucas, hello," Riley said.

"Riley, hello," Lucas said, mocking Riley in a flirty way.

'Ughhhhh…," Missy scoffed.

"So, Riley, you have a boyfriend and didn't tell me?" Maya said hurt.

"I was going to tell the whole family tonight," Riley said innocently.

"Don't talk to me," Maya said flatly. Then she walked away.

"Maya, come back! Don't walk away from me!" Riley yelled causing the whole school to look at her.

"Riles, it's okay. Farkle will talk some since into her," Lucas said reassuringly.

"No, it's not okay," Riley said crying. "I've just my best friend." She then ran off leaving Lucas running after her. Since Riley ran track, she lost Lucas in the crowd.

"Excuse me," Riley said as she ran into someone.

"Riley, why are you crying?" the mysterious voice asked.

**Who is this mysterious person? Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Speaking Our Minds

Chapter 8: Speaking Our Minds

(Riley and Maya will Speak their minds to different people in this chapter.)

Go follow…Bethany Tucker. Here's the story, and I hope you enjoy.

"Riley, why are you crying?" the mysterious voice asked.

"Geralyn?" Riley asked confused and crying.

"Yes, Riley, it's me, now answer my question," Geralyn said.

"Okay," Riley said. "Maya didn't know that I had a boyfriend, so I told her that I was going to tell the whole family tonight. Then, she yelled at me. So now, my best friend hates me!"

"Best friends will stick beside you through thick and thin. Because you didn't tell Maya, she thinks that you couldn't trust her with your secret," Geralyn said.

"Riley," Lucas shouted.

"Hey, Lucas," Riley said sniffling.

"Riles, come back with me," Lucas said.

"Just a minute," Riley said.

"Wait, Lucas Friar is your boyfriend?" Geralyn looked shocked.  
"Yes mam," said Riley while holding Lucas's hand.

"That's sweet, but I have to get back to the cafeteria and peel the potatoes and put them in the pot," Geralyn said, trying to cheer Riley up.

"Okay, bye Geralyn," Riley said giggling.

"So, you're okay now?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Riley replied. She then stood up on the tip of her toes and kissed Lucas. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's waist and kissed her back.

Maya

"Maya, what's wrong?" Farkle asked concerned by the pained expression on Maya's face.

"I can't tell you," Maya said.

"Why?" Farkle pleaded.

"You have to find out tonight," Maya said.

"I'll be back in just a second," Farkle said.

"Great, everyone is leaving me," Maya thought. "If only I was as lucky as Riley. How did she even get a boyfriend?"

"I'm back," Farkle announced, interrupting Maya's thoughts.

"Good," Maya said. "This stays between me and you and goes no further, Okay, Farkle?"

"Okay," Farkle said.

"So, I got mad at Riley when she didn't tell me about her and Lucas," Maya said.

"What about her and Lucas?" Farkle asked.

"They're…together," said Maya.

"They are?" Farkle questioned.

"Yes, now please let me continue," said Maya, earning a nod from Farkle. "So, I told her to never talk to me again. Then I ran off."

"Go to her, Maya," said Farkle who got out of his chair and went over to Maya and kissed her.

"Okay," said Maya. So she went off to find her best friend, Riley.

Riley and Maya (with Lucas and Farkle in the background)

"Hey," Maya said to Riley. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was stupid and immature to say that. You were going to tell me tonight. I just got so frustrated because it was like you couldn't trust me."

"It's okay, Maya," Riley said. "You're my best friend. Besides, had I told you, someone in my family would have been bound to overhear it(referring to her father). Maya, don't ever think I don't trust you. I would put my life in your hands."  
"So, we're good?" Maya asked.

"We're good," Riley answered.

"So what about we all meet up at Svorski's Bakery after school?" Farkle and Lucas asked at the same time.

"Sure," said the girls in unison.

I will update soon, but I am at a loss for ideas. Please Review


	9. Forbidden

Chapter 9: Forbidden

Everyone, Please go follow Bethany Tucker! Her stories are the best!

So, the gang went to Svorski's Bakery and sat at their original booth. Riley and Lucas sat beside each other, and Farkle and Maya sat beside each other. They got their menus and ordered. Riley ordered a sloppy joe, fries, and a coke. Lucas ordered a burger, fries, and sweet tea. Maya ordered onion rings and a coke. Farkle ordered a hotdog and a coke. It took at least ten to fifteen minutes, so Lucas and Riley talked while Maya and Farkle talked.

"Order 412, you're order is ready," the waitress said that was behind the counter. So Riley and Lucas got up to get the food. When Riley set down her food, she got back up to get the ketchup. Lucas followed her so he could get some napkins. When Riley turned around, she slipped, but not before Lucas caught her. Then, he leaned down and kissed her. However, this did not go unnoticed by someone, and that someone was none other than Cory Matthews.

"FRIAR!" He shouted. He was not used to his daughter dating Lucas, and he went to Svorski's bakery to get some bread for that night. When he saw Riley slip, he also saw Lucas turn around just in time and catch her.

"Mr. Matthews," said Lucas. He was shocked that his girlfriend's dad was in Svorski's bakery. He was embarrassed that Cory had just seen them kiss, too.

"Riley, after you eat, you're coming home," Cory said to Riley.

"But," she was about to say something when Cory cut her off by picking her up, throwing her over his shoulders, and walking out of Svorski's bakery.

When they got to their apartment, Cory put Riley down on the couch.

"I FORBID you to see Mr. Friar again!" Cory said. He hated that he couldn't accept the fact that his daughter was growing up.

"Dad! You can't keep me away from him forever!" Riley shouted. She was mad because she didn't get to eat her sloppy joe, but most importantly, she was upset that he had taken her away from her boyfriend.

"Yes I can! As long as you're under MY roof, you obey ME and your mom!" Cory told her.

"What's with all of the yelling?!" Topanga asked, coming through the door. "Riley, honey, go to your room while I talk to your father."

"Yes, mom," Riley said. She was so mad that she had the nerve to swear.

"Riley Matthews, get back in here!" Cory shouted. "We are NOT through with this discussion!"

"Well, Dad, if you don't want me to date Lucas and be happy, maybe I'LL go live under somebody else's roof!" Riley shouted back.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me young lady!" Cory shouted.

"Dad, I want to happy, not miserable! You are making me miserable by keeping me away from the one that I love. I'd put my life in Lucas's hands. I'd die for him," Riley said on the verge of tears.

"Honey, I'm sorry," said Cory.

"No dad, you're not," Riley said. With that she stormed out of the living room and ran to her room. Maya brought her food and sat and talked to Riley.

The next day, Cory separated Riley and Lucas by putting Lucas at the back of the room next to Brenda. They were miserable. The only time they got to spend together was during school hours when they had break. They couldn't even sit together in the lunch room. They were still together, but they couldn't be seen together. So, three nights after Cory and Riley had that fight, Lucas texted Riley.

L- I heard about what happened between you and you're father. I'm sorry.

R- I told him stuff that I don't regret saying, but we are forbidden to see each other.

L- You know I'll always love you, right?

R- I love you too. Goodnight.

L-Goodnight, and sweet dreams, city girl

The week went by pretty fast, and Riley was upset and a bit depressed. Topanga grew tired of seeing Riley this way so she told Cory just how dumb he was to separate Lucas and Riley.

"She's not going to be little forever!" Topanga shouted.

"I know, but she's growing up too fast!" Cory said. After a few minutes of arguing, they called Riley in the living room. Cory finally told Riley that she could see Lucas again. So, Monday morning, Cory moved Lucas back to his original seat. But that wouldn't be the only bump in Riley and Lucas's relationship.


	10. Little Moments

Chapter 10: Little Moments

Riley's P.O.V.

When my father finally accepted the fact that Lucas and I would be together, I was nothing but happy. Lucas and I have been together for almost 2 months, and we haven't had too many problems, but the only problem is that all of the girls (excluding Maya) are all over him. Once, we were walking down the hall and one of the girls totally pushed me down and was all over Lucas. Lucas pushed the girl away and came to my side. I guess Lucas and I aren't going to be the couple that barely runs into problems. All I know is that I love Lucas. I'm glad I have him in my life. I don't know what I'd do without him. There were little moments when we'd get into an argument, but we'd soon makeup.

Lucas's P.O.V.

When Riley's father finally accepted the fact that I was dating his daughter, I couldn't have been any happier. The only person that can make me happier than that day was my beautiful girlfriend Riley Matthews. I could tell you all about her. She's nice, beautiful, shy, quirky, sweet, smart, funny, and most of all, she's Riley. I wouldn't trade the world for her. If I was offered billions of dollars to give up Riley, I would decline. I love Riley. I'm glad I finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. When we get into little arguments, we makeup as soon as we can. I think the longest argument we had was when Riley was sick. She had asked me to stop by after school. I tried to get away from school as fast as I could, but someone stopped me. Missy Bradford. I know why Riley doesn't like her. After about ten minutes of trying to get away, Maya came and distracted Missy that one of my brothers were here and that they were in Mr. Matthews's classroom. Thank God for Maya. When I finally got to Riley's apartment, she was in bed, but her eyes were red and puffy. I knocked on her window, in which that startled her, and then she came and let me into her room. We got into an argument, and I still don't know why we did. I'd do anything for Riley.

No One's P.O.V.

On the first Monday of October, the kids of John Quincy Adams Middle School came flooding into the doors. Riley and Lucas were hand in hand. After Lucas put his books away, he went to Riley's locker and waited for her to get her books. After she got her books, they went to Mr. Matthews's classroom. The curtains were pulled to, so no one could see inside the classroom. Lucas and Riley talked until Cory arrived. He questioned them. The day went by fast, so Riley and Lucas made plans to hang out at her place that weekend.

Finally, Friday came, so the couple headed to Rosie's to eat with Maya and Farkle. They ordered the special that they had. They talked for a little while. After everyone finished, they headed to Riley's apartment. Since Riley's parents and her little brother, Auggie, had gone to the movies to see _Frozen_, the four friends decided to watch _Brother Bear_ and _Brother Bear 2_. Maya was spending the night at Riley's that weekend, so she went upstairs along with Riley to change into their pajamas. The boys went to their apartments and put on their pajamas and made their way back to Riley's apartment. So, they sat in their pajamas and watched movies until all of them had crashed. Riley and Lucas were on the couch, and Maya was laying down in the recliner. Farkle had crashed in the lounge chair. Thirty minutes later, Cory and Topanga quietly came in and found everyone asleep. Auggie had crashed in the car. They took Auggie to his room and tucked him in bed. Since it was 8:00, they decided to call Farkle and Lucas's parents and told them that they had crashed at his place. They agreed that they could stay.

In the middle of the night, Lucas woke up to find Riley laying down with her head on his shoulder and her fingers laced with his. She looked so peaceful to Lucas. He went back to sleep. That morning, everyone woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits. After everyone had finished eating, the boys went home to change. The girls ran upstairs to change into some clothes to go to town. The boys arrived just as the girls were coming down the stairs. Lucas looked at Riley and smiled while Farkle looked at Maya and smiled. Lucas grabbed Riley's hand when all of the sudden, a shout came from the kitchen.

"Hands off, Friar!" yelled Cory. Cory was feeling a bit playful today, so he decided to have some fun.

"Sorry I make you uneasy, sir," Lucas said turning to face Cory. "Friar, no funny business," Cory said. Riley turned a deep shade of red at that moment and dragged her boyfriend out of the room before her face looked like cherries. They went to the mall. The boys went to Hollister's and the girls went to Pink Anchor. Lucas bought a light-blue button up shirt. Farkle bought a red collared shirt. Maya bought a pair of golden shorts with a white top and white leggings. She also bought a pair of gold-colored shoes. Riley bought a white lacy dress with a pair of tan strappy wedges. When she came out of the dressing room, Maya was shocked at how beautiful her best friend was in that outfit.

"Let me take a picture on your phone," said Maya. Riley handed Maya her phone. Maya took a few pictures of Riley wearing the dress and gave Riley back her phone. The one thing that she did while Riley was changing was that she got her phone and sent the picture to Lucas. Lucas got the picture immediately. He didn't open the message though because he had to try on a pair of khakis and the blue button-up shirt with a pair of dress shoes. When he came out, Farkle got Lucas's phone and took a few pictures for Lucas. While Lucas was changing, Farkle looked at some of the turtlenecks that were on sale. Lucas came back out of the dressing room and bought his outfit. They then waited outside Pink Anchor for the girls to come out.

Lucas pulled out his phone and saw that there was a message from Riley. He unlocked his phone and saw a picture of Riley wearing a white lacy dress with some beautiful tan strappy wedges. Riley was arguing with Maya about her sending that picture to Lucas. That was before her phone buzzed. Riley looked down at her phone and saw that there was a message from Lucas. She gave Maya the death glare. She handed Maya her shoes and dress and gave her some money so she could pay for it. Riley opened the message. He had sent her a rate and about 10 faces with hearts as eyes. Also, he had sent her kissy faces. She smiled at his message. She actually blushed a little, causing some of the customers to give her a weird look. She and Maya walked out of Pink Anchor and ran into their boyfriends. They all exchanged their greetings. Maya and Farkle went into another store while Lucas and Riley went into a jewelry store. Riley had talked Lucas into walking with her. She was looking at birthstone rings. She finally found her birthstone and asked Lucas to come over there.

"This ring is so beautiful!" she shrieked with excitement.

"Just like you," Lucas replied wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her in for a kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them.

**Who is it? Could it be Riley's father? A customer? Missy? Find out in my next chapter!**


	11. Telling Her Family

Chapter 11: Telling Her Family

Someone had cleared their voice behind them. Lucas and Riley jerked away and looked at the man who had interrupted them, but it was not a man. It was a sixteen year old boy who happened to be Joshua Matthews.

"Hey, Riley. Who's this?" Josh asked.

"This is Lucas, my boyfriend," Riley said while holding Lucas's hand.

"This is your Uncle Josh? How old are you?" Lucas asked.  
"I'm sixteen," Josh said.

"I was going to wait and tell the whole family tonight about me and Lucas, but you already know," said Riley.

"Okay, anyway, where's Maya?" asked Josh.

"She's with Farkle, her boyfriend," Riley said.

"She's dating Minkus's son?" asked Josh.

"Yes," Riley said a little annoyed. "So can I get back to looking at birthstone jewelry?"

"Go ahead. Hey, why don't you all meet me in the food court around 2?" Josh asked.

"Sure," said Riley.

"See you then," Josh said. Then he walked away. That left Lucas and Riley alone once again. So, they finished up in the jewelry store and made their way to the food court. Maya and Farkle were already there with Josh. They ordered some food from Chick-fil-a. When they got their food and drinks, that sat down with Maya, Josh, and Farkle.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Maya asked.

"Well, Lucas and I have to get back to my place and get ready for my family to come," said Riley.

"So, I'll see you around what time?" Maya asked.

"Be there at 5:30," Riley said looking at both Maya and Farkle. They finished up their food and went back to their apartments. Maya went to hers and Farkle went to his, but Lucas went to Riley's apartment with her.

As soon as he got there, he saw Auggie, Josh, Cory, and Topanga. Riley gave Lucas his shirt, pants, and shoes and told him to get dressed in her room. When Lucas came out, he didn't see Riley. So he just sat on the couch and waited for her to come back. She emerged into the room wearing the white lacy dress and the tan strappy wedges with a pair of diamond earrings and a locket that was shaped like a heart. Her hair had a braid in it that went into a French bun. She looked like a goddess to him.

She sat down beside Lucas and held his hand. She started shaking, so he wrapped his arm around her. Soon, Shawn, Jack, Amy, Alan, Topanga's parents and Eric arrived. After they had settled in, Maya and Farkle arrived. The four friends went up to Riley's room. Riley sat beside Lucas on the window seat and Farkle and Maya sat on the bed. Maya and Riley started talking, so Lucas and Farkle started talking. Soon, Josh came in and told the four friends that it was time for dinner.

After Maya, Farkle, and Josh had left the room, Lucas pulled Riley back and kissed her because they were caught under the mistletoe that hung above Riley's door. They walked hand in hand into the living room. Lucas and Riley sat on the window seat in the living room and ate while Amy, Alan, Shawn, Eric, Jack, Topanga's parents, Topanga, and Cory ate at the table. Maya, Farkle, Josh, and Auggie ate on the couch.

After everyone had finished eating, Topanga announced that Riley had something to say.

"Riley, come up here and tell the family what you have to say," Topanga said. Riley got up with Lucas and held his hand.

Clearing her throat, she said, "I have a boyfriend, and this is him."

"Hi, I'm Lucas," Lucas said. Everyone greeted Lucas and congratulated them.

After Amy, Alan and Topanga's parents left, the rest of the family, including Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, Josh decided to tell them what he saw.

"While I was in the jewelry store," he began, "I saw Lucas and Riley."

"Josh, don't you dare say anything," Riley warned, giving him the death glare.

"He kissed her," Josh said quickly and ran out of the room.

"JOSH! GET BACK HERE!" Riley yelled. The whole family looked at the couple whose fingers were laced together. Riley let go of Lucas's hand and ran after Josh.

After about three minutes of looking for Josh, Riley finally found him in her room looking at pictures of her, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya.

"Do you still like Maya?" Riley questioned.

"Why do you think I was in the jewelry store?" Josh answered.

"You were going to give her a necklace, weren't you?" Riley asked.

"Yes, okay. When you told me that she had a boyfriend, I immediately thought of some other way to tell you why I was at the mall," Josh confessed.

"You ready to go back in there?" Riley asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready," Josh answered.

So, they walked back into the living room, knowing that they had grown closer together. Not only as uncle and niece, but also as friends.


	12. Off We Go

Chapter 12: Off We Go

Lucas and Riley had been together since the beginning of December 2014 and now it was the beginning of summer. Lucas had two plane tickets to go to Texas, and he had chosen to take Riley with him. Also, her parents and his parents were coming with Maya and Farkle. They had to be on the plane at 11:30 the next day. So, they packed for a summer in Texas.

"I can't believe that I'm going to Texas," Riley told Lucas.

"The good thing about it is that you are going to be with me," said Lucas as he leaned down to kiss her, but he was interrupted.

"And me!" Cory exclaimed.

"And your dad, mom, brother, friends, and my mom and dad," Lucas added.

"I can't wait to ride a horse," Auggie said walking into the living with his suitcase.

"Auggie, you know we are spending the whole summer in Texas, don't you?" Cory asked.

"I've got more," said Auggie as he brought two more suitcases, and then four more.

"How much stuff did you pack, Aug?" Cory asked his five year old son.

"Everything," said Auggie.

"Well, everyone has had dinner, so I guess it's time to go to sleep because we have to get an early start on tomorrow," Topanga walking into the apartment with Mrs. Friar.

"Come on Lucas, go get dressed for bed," said Carrie. The Friars were staying with the Matthews so that they could leave to go to the airport at the same time. Mr. and Mrs. Friar slept on the pullout bed and Lucas slept in Auggie's bed. Auggie slept with Topanga and Cory. Maya slept with Riley. Farkle slept on the window seat in the living room. Soon, everyone went to sleep and dreamt about what the future held for them.

The next morning, everyone rushed to get dressed and get to the airport. Riley put on a bright yellow shirt and a pair of light-colored blue jeans. Maya had on a green shirt with the words New York on the back and a pair of black jeans. Lucas put on a white t-shirt with a denim jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Farkle had on a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Everyone else threw on something. Soon, it was time to leave for the airport.

After they had put everything on the baggage claim, they all boarded the airplane. Lucas and Riley sat beside each other. Maya and Farkle sat beside each other. Cory, Topanga, and Auggie sat beside each other. Mr. and Mrs. Friar sat beside each other.

Finally, the airplane took off to Texas.


	13. Author's Note- VERY IMPORTANT SO READ :)

**Hi, loves! This is just an author's note, not a chapter. Sadly, I am through writing ****_Accidents and Promises_****. I know most of you really loved that story. I enjoyed writing it, even though it might not have been well written. But I come with news! I AM DOING A SEQUEL TO A****_CCIDENTS AND PROMISES_****! Yay! I need title suggestions though, and I don't know when I'll be able to start the sequel. Some of my ideas are:**

**In the Heart of Texas  
Cowboy Boots and Northern Roots  
Southern Summer**

**If you like any of those titles, let me know. If you have a suggestion for a title, just review it. If you want to add an idea into the sequel, I will be more than happy to hear it. I know you all want another chapter of this story, but I'd rather give you a better sequel than a longer, short-chaptered story. Don't be disappointed. I love all of you, and I love your reviews! Just leave a review and let me know some titles for a sequel!**

**Forever Yours,  
writingismylife0101**


End file.
